


Riemann's Hypothesis

by weimar27



Series: Riemann's Hypothesis [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is a young and brilliant mathematician, who has just finished his Ph.D. The son of a conservative Texas Senator, he has kept his sexuality a secret from his family his entire life. During a Labor Day BBQ held by his family, he meets Senator Jeffrey Dean Morgan, the young and charismatic Junior Senator from Washington. Its lust, possibly love at first site, and they embark on a journey that will change the course of their lives irrevocably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to agent_jl36 for being my beta

Washington DC, Labor Day 1988

Jeffrey Dean Morgan, junior Senator from Washington State, was thoroughly bored. Every year Alan Ackles threw a huge Labor Day party for the entire Senate and their families. Jeff had considered not going, since he abhorred Ackles and everything he and his cronies stood for. In fact in the two years he had been in the Senate they had come to many disagreements, because they were both outspoken defenders of their ideals. He knew that Alan referred to him as that “fucking whippersnapper” among his friends, which meant that Alan really disliked him because he chose not to defer to Ackles when it came to thinks like taxes, military spending, and civil rights for homosexuals. It also probably didn’t help that Jeff was an openly gay man and Alan was as bigoted as they come when it came to alternate lifestyles or other races. He attacked both with a fervor that bordered on manic.

Even though he didn’t want to attend this party, his aides had forced him to come anyways in order to schmooze the other members of Congress. His aid, Danneel Harris, called it networking, Jeff called it torture. While the democrats viewed him as a prospect for the next presidential election, he was still perceived as the “young one” and really had nothing in common with any of them. He didn’t buy into the elitism that many of his peers felt towards the rest of the country. They all seemed to view their election to the Senate as proof that they were better than anybody else, not as a sign that they were the only ones crazy enough to run for public office. The closest he had even come to that type of elitism was going to Stanford for law school after he graduated from University of Washington.

So after he had exchanged pleasantries with the important members of his party he was stuck alone without anyone to talk to, so per his usual pattern he haunted the drink table nursing a beer and feeling incredibly awkward. From his perch by the drinks table he observed the groups of people mingling, noticing that they reflected the cliques in the Senate, which he needed to find a way to belong to one according to Danneel. He still really hadn’t figured out his way in yet even after two years. He debated leaving, wondering if he had spent enough time here to please Danneel.

All thoughts of leaving evaporated when he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen standing alone across the yard leaning against a tree, nursing a bottle of beer.

The guy, kid really since he couldn’t be much older than twenty, was stunning. His above average frame was nicely muscled, something that Jeff could tell from the well-tailored clothes, nicely cut khakis, white polo shirt, and a cream sweater marked him as part of the east coast elite like the rest of the group, but for some reason he seemed more intellectual than political, therefore he stood out. From this vantage point, Jeff could only see his face in profile, which fine with him. The defined jaw, cheekbones, and full lips looked like they were carved by a Renaissance sculptor. Jeff could make out the faint smile of amusement on the kid’s face as he observed the proceedings. Jeff yearned to know what he found amusing.

Jeff walked towards the stranger as if pulled by some invisible force rather than his own volition. He couldn’t help himself; he needed to meet this kid. He had never believed what his mother said about soul mates and how the heart just knew when that person had been found, but he believed it now. His reaction to this kid even without knowing anything about him proved that.

He was a foot away when the kid seemed to sense his presence and turned towards him. Jeff continued walking in his direction, looking into the most incredible pair of green eyes in creation. The kid seemed to realize his intentions and blushed, breaking their staring contest. He didn’t seem repulsed by Jeff ’s attention, and Jeff ’s cock gave a hopeful twitch. Maybe this evening wouldn’t be so boring after all. The kid had gotten over his bashfulness and was back staring at Jeff, but he seemed confused by Jeff’s attention. This was shocking since, this guy could have anyone he wanted male or female in a heartbeat. Jeff wondered why he wasn’t surrounded by women and their eligible daughters. He seemed the type that any mother would want their daughters marrying. He seemed very wholesome and clearly belonged to a good family.

Jeff reached his side and was about to introduce himself when a harried female voice yelling “Jensen!” interrupted him. The kid, Jensen apparently, looked away from Jeff and towards the woman. Jeff also turned towards the voice and blanched when he saw that the woman was none other than Donna Ackles, her husband Alan closely behind. _Fuck_ thought Jeff _I’ve been avoiding these people all afternoon and now I run into them?_ The last thing he wanted was to deal with the Ackles’ polite bigotry right now, especially when it would impede him picking up this beautiful man.

“Jensen,” Donna said upon reaching him “What are you doing over here?” she sounded annoyed and incredibly put out that she had to come looking for him “I told you that we wanted to introduce you to some people.”  
Who was this kid to Ackles? thought Jeff .

“At least I’m not reading Mother,” replied Jensen in a quiet Texas drawl.

Mother? wondered Jeff then his brain put two and two together. _Fuck, I was about to attempt to pick up Jensen Ackles._ Jensen Ackles was the middle child and a genius. He had earned more degrees and accolades by the age of 19 than most people did by their early thirties. From what he remembered, Jensen had just finished his Ph.D at Princeton and was about to start a research fellowship somewhere.

Alan had arrived and he immediately noticed Jeff “I didn’t think you would be here Senator Morgan,” Alan said to Jeff. Donna turned away from scolding her son, and greeted Jeff with the fakest smile he had ever seen. He did have to admire Donna’s southern politeness, she may not have agreed with him but she still made an attempt to be hospitable, when her husband never did. This seemed to be a general character trait among all southerners: the women were always polite despite what they thought of you and the men were always brusque and cold if you had managed to piss them off. After two years he still didn’t know which personality he liked more.

Donna shot her husband a look that seemed to convey that she didn’t approve of his behavior towards Jeff, who was here as a guest in their home.

“Senator Morgan,” she said “Welcome, if I had known you were here I would have greeted you sooner,” she extended a hand towards her son to beckon him closer to Jeff. “Senator Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Junior Senator from Washington. Senator Morgan this is my middle child Dr. Jensen Ackles, who just finished his PhD at Princeton. He was just accepted as a member of the Institute for Advanced Study.”

Factually he knew that Jensen was a genius and a doctor, at a ridiculously early age, but knowing that in connection with that youthful face was far more shocking than it should have been. Jensen should have been starting college and enjoying his youth rather than starting an adult life.

Jeff held out his hand to Jensen “I’m very pleased to meet you I’ve heard wonderful things about you. Your parents are very proud of your accomplishments.”

“Thank you,” Jensen said shyly, Jeff couldn’t tell if it was because Jensen was always this way or if it was just because he was attracted to Jeff. “I’ve heard many things about you too.”

Probably not very good things thought Jeff if he had heard about him from Donna and Alan, or even their oldest son Joshua who worked for Alan on the hill.

“Well, the Smith’s are waiting.” Alan said tersely indicating that he wanted this meeting to end. Jeff silently thanked god for southern male brusqueness because he too didn’t want to carry on small talk either, unless it was with Jensen. Jensen was intriguing in a way neither of his parents were. Donna indicated that she wanted Jensen to walk with them.

“It was nice meeting you Senator Morgan,” Jensen said again “enjoy the rest of your evening.” He walked away with his mother on his arm.

Jeff heard Alan say “I told you not to associate with his type!” this was followed by a soft apology from Jensen before they were out of earshot.

Jeff smiled watching him leave. He decided to leave, but made it his mission to determine get to know the enigma that was Jensen Ackles.

Jensen shut his bedroom door and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just after midnight and he was finally free to leave the party, and the awkward mingling and matchmaking that came with it.

Jensen always felt awkward around girls, partly because he was gay and because he hated seeing that disappointment in their eyes when he never asked for a date before walking away. It would have been easier if he could just come out to his family and not have to deal with the constant parade of eligible daughters from his parents. His closest friends at Princeton knew he was gay, but no one in his father’s circle knew. Well, Jeff had seemed to know, but he wasn’t exactly part of his father’s group of friends.

He remembered seeing Jeff earlier that afternoon, when he was mingling with the other guests. Jensen was standing by his parents and the Harcourts, whose daughter was engaged to his older brother Joshua. He wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation and instead had been surreptitiously looking at Jeff.

He had heard about Jeff before, both from the press and his father once he became a Senator. Jeff’s election to the Senate had been major news because he was openly gay. Not only that, he didn’t seem to have a long-term partner that he trotted out to emphasize that while he was gay he still believed in commitment. Any comments about this in the press were always met with the answer “I’m still looking, I’ll let you know when I find him,” always said with that sideways smile that had been haunting Jensen’s dreams for the past two years. He had to admit to himself that he had a huge crush on the Senator, probably made worse by the fact that there was always a chance they could meet.

This hope hadn’t resulted in them meeting yet because Jeff was not part of Dad’s circle and the likely hood of Jeff having dinner at the Ackles’ home was pretty much nil. Jeff and his father both hated each other for a multitude of political and personal reasons.

So he finally got to meet the man he admired and he had totally blown it, acting too shy and immature when Jeff came to introduce himself. He hadn’t been able to find Jeff after he escaped the Smiths, so any chance of trying to prove to the older man that he was actually suave, intelligent, and mature was not possible. Jensen mentally kicked himself for blowing this opportunity.

The only good thing that had come out of the meeting was that Jeff was interested. Or at least he had been before Jensen acted like a total dork.

He undressed and carefully put away his clothes in their rightful place. His friend Chris always found it very amusing that even when Jensen was extremely tired he never slept in his clothes and never left them on the floor. Chris said this habit made him “OCD” but Jensen would laugh and counter that just because he was neat did not make him OCD.

Jensen missed his friend from Princeton, because right now he never needed Chris’ advice more on how to seduce someone. Jensen didn’t really know what he wanted in the long run from Jeff, but he knew that he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the man during this visit.

Jensen opted to sleep naked, he was too horny from being in the presence of his crush. He laid under the covers and slowly ran his fingers down his torso, soft feather light touches that he imagined were Jeff’s kisses making their way down to his cock. He vaguely wondered what it would be like to have Jeff’s mouth engulf him. He grasped his cock and began stroking it imagining that it was Jeff’s mouth. His brain then conjured up the idea of being surrounded by Jeff’s body as he fucked him. Jensen came thinking of Jeff in him, completely claiming him as his own.

As he lay there in his bed, coming down from the high of his orgasm, he felt hopeful for the first time that something was going to change in his life; that his life would be better for knowing Jeffrey Dean Morgan.


	2. A Chance Encounter

  


  


Jeff was worn out and by the time he finished his final meeting of the morning. If he had to sit through another committee discussion it would be too soon. He knew that this was part of his duties as a Senator, but that didn’t make listening to that windbag, Eric Kripke the chairman of committee, derail a legitimate discussion on highway funding any easier. It angered him that he just wasted his time listening to people drone on for two hours, just because they liked to hear the sound of their own voice. His only consolation was that once these bills actually made it to the Senate floor for voting his vote would actually make a difference.

Despite this, he was always incredibly frustrated by the end of each meeting. He was not at all looking forward the afternoon session of the Senate he had to attend after lunch. On a normal day he would have one of his aides order in, but after sitting through that meeting, Jeff needed to be as far away from his office as possible.

  
He entered his office, his wish to drop off his briefcase without running into any of his aids proved impossible. No sooner had he dropped his briefcase than his aid Katie Cassidy tracked him down “Jeff,” she called out and he halted in front of his doorway. “I’m putting in an order for Milton’s what do you want?”

“Thanks for the offer Katie, but I’ going out for lunch,” he replied. _I hope she doesn’t want anything more than my lunch order._

“I didn’t know you had a lunch appointment?” her confusion etched on her face, she pulled out a piece of paper from her portfolio, and looked it over. “It wasn’t on the calendar Danneel sent out.”

It’s a sad statement about my life that someone not my lover can know so much my day to day activities and habits, bemoaned Jeff. He really needed to meet someone.

“I don’t, but I need to get out of here,” he said. “I’m going to the Beltway around the corner,” she looked like she was about to say something but he held up his hand to stop her, before adding, “Alone. I’ll be gone for an hour.”

“You have thirty minutes of freedom,” Katie said. “We need to go over the proposed highway funding bill that goes into committee next week.”

“Forty-five minutes,” Jeff countered.

“I’m not budging from thirty.”

Jeff sighed, the girl was persistent and he usually caved before she did, “Fine I’ll be back at 12:30.”

~*~

Jeff entered the Beltway five minutes later. The Beltway catered to the college students who worked on Capitol Hill or at any of the museums nearby. Congressmen didn’t tend to eat here, since they ate at either their desks or any number of nice restaurants in the area. Jeff discovered this place a couple days after arriving in D.C. and he decided to buck expectations and eat here as often as possible. The coffee was excellent and sandwiches were some of the best in D.C., in his opinion, it was incredible food at that didn’t put a dent in his wallet.

While standing in line he scanned the place for an open table, which seemed to be a lost cause in the lunch rush. His annoyance quickly faded away when he saw Jensen Ackles sitting at a table in the corner by the window completely immersed in a book; a long forgotten cup of coffee and half-eaten sandwich pushed aside. The lack of open tables gave him a perfect opportunity to strike up a conversation with Jensen.

For some reason he was dressed like an old Hollywood actor in a hunter green sweater, over a dress shirt and matching tie. Way too put together for sitting around in a coffee shop, Jeff thought. Since Jeff preferred to wear dress clothes only when the occasion called for it, Jensen’s clothing choice was baffling. He studied Jensen for a moment longer, and decided that the timeless sportswear look suited him, and it would probably be stranger to see him in jeans and a t-shirt.

“Sir,” the barista said. “What can I get you?”

Jeff focused his attention back onto the matter at hand, ordering lunch.

“I would like a medium cappuccino, and your lunch special with a roast beef sandwich, lettuce, onions, and mayo on sourdough and tomato soup on the side." Jeff opened up his wallet. "For here.”

He paid for his order, and the barista passed him a number. He migrated behind espresso machine to wait for his coffee with everyone else. He continued to stare at Jensen, admiring the way the sunlight cast a halo around his face making the kid seem rather beatific.

“Medium Cappuccino for here,” the barista called out and pulled Jeff out of his reverie. Collecting his coffee, he walked towards Jensen’s table, banking on southern politeness to at least get a seat, if not a date. He hoped that Jensen’s interest last night was not just wishful thinking. He smiled when he saw that Jensen was reading _The Bourne Identity_ , one of his favorite books. This gave him a way to strike up a conversation.

“Hello Jensen!” he began, Jensen looked up to stare at him with comically wide eyes. _He looks so adorable_ thought Jeff, _like a startled deer_. “This place is pretty full, do you mind my company?”

“Not at all,” Jensen said extending his arm forward. He seemed awkward and unsure of himself, like he didn’t know what to do in this situation. The book was frozen cover up in midair, as if Jensen thought about setting the book down, but such a task was so monumental that it had short circuited his brain.

“That’s my favorite book,” Jeff said. “Ludlum was never better than when he was writing about Bourne.”

  
Instead of a reply, Jensen remained silent, still staring at him with that stunned expression that was becoming less cute and more pathetic by the second. _Okay_ , thought Jeff. _Cleary his social development has lagged far behind his mental development. Maybe he isn’t worth the effort._ Jensen was gorgeous, but he the days where he liked to be around brainless pretty boys was long gone.

Then, like someone flipped a switch Jensen seemed to get a hold of himself and replied. “I think so too. Everything seems more realistic than his other novels.” He sat the book down and gave his full attention to Jeff.

“Exactly!” Jeff flashed what he hoped was a disarming smiled to put Jensen at ease. “It’s grittier and the plot and villain seems less far-fetched than his other novels. “

“I know right!” Jensen replied excitedly, his eyes seemed to sparkle, and the transformation made him seem more child like. “I read the _Scarlatti Inheritance_ , and it was just so bad. Like a really bad James Bond movie.”

“I agree.” Jeff chuckled, and took a sip of his cappuccino. “So what brings you to this corner of town?”

“Escaping my mother,” Jensen shuddered. “She told me this morning she was having some of her friends and their daughters over for tea.”

“Not your cup of tea I take it?” Jeff said and winced at the really bad pun.Jensen chuckled, so Jeff didn’t let it bother him.

“Definitely not, especially since her friends are all in matchmaking mode.” Jensen paused. “I swear, my mom doesn't let any woman that isn’t my age and single within a hundred yards of our house.” Then his mouth formed a crooked, incredibly flirtatious, smile. “Besides my cup of tea is tall dark and handsome.” He delivered this pronouncement with a frank expression that told Jeff in no uncertain terms that he was the object of Jensen’s admiration.

 _Holy Shit_ , thought Jeff, _where did this come from?_ He didn’t think the kid had it in him.

“So you’re interested?”

Before Jensen could answer, Jeff’s food arrived and he thanked the server before turning his full attention back to Jensen.

“Very,” Jensen replied. “I’ve heard a lot about you. I admire what you are trying to do. I admire that you feel comfortable enough with your own skin to not hide.”

Jeff’s heart broke a little. His family was liberal enough that having a gay son wasn’t really a problem, so when he came out in high school his mother handed him condoms, lube, and a manual on gay sex. But he knew his parents were the minority, especially in the south, and before him sat the type of homosexual that he always felt sorry for because they had to hide from the very same people who were supposed to support them.

“Not everyone had my parents or live in a more liberal minded state,” Jeff shrugged, as much as he wanted to, bigotry was one societal ill that he could probably never change.

“I’m not completely in the closet,” Jensen said defensively “My friends and most of my colleagues know. I’ve made no secret of it around them.”

“So you’ve been in a relationship before?”

Jensen blushed. “I have problems with normal people. I never know how to make small talk. Mathematicians and musicians I get, I speak their language, but I never know what to say to other people. It gets worse when I’m actually interested in someone.”

“Well than I’m flattered that I’m the one to bring you out of your shell.”

“You’re … welcome,” Jensen said uncertainly.

Jeff laughed. “Don’t worry there isn’t an appropriate response to that statement.” Jensen’s tense posture relaxed and his face lit up with a bright smile.

They proceeded to make small talk about spy novels, something Jensen actually wasn’t so bad at despite what he said earlier. Jeff looked at his watch and saw that his time was almost up. Reluctantly he placed the napkin over his plate to indicate that he was finished. Jensen looked disappointed. Excellent, thought Jeff. I definitely won’t be shot down if I ask him out.

“My half hour of freedom is almost up,” Jeff said. “I would love to stay, but I have to go back to work. I would love to have dinner with you, tonight if you’re interested?”

“Really?” Jensen sounded surprised.

“Really,” Jeff confirmed. “Tonight at 7:30, I’ll meet you at the Alexandria Metro Station.”

Jensen smiled. “Sounds good.”

Jeff stood up to leave, “Dress casual,” he said resolutely. "I don’t want to see you in looking like Cary Grant.”

“Okay,” Jensen replied, but for some unfathomable reason he sounded a bit worried. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Jeff left the café thanking whatever twist of Fate compelled him have lunch out of the office today.

~*~

After Jeff left, Jensen quickly put his book away and practically ran out of the coffee shop to the subway.

The ride home had taken for too long. He rushed through the kitchen to the back way to his room, to avoid his mother’s friends. The only thing he cared about right now was calling Chris. He needed advice, because he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with this; defending his thesis in front of the PhD committee was a piece of cake compared to this.

Upon reaching his room he made a beeline for the phone and dialed Chris’ number.

Christian Kane was a musician that Jensen had met during one of his gigs in Princeton. He played a mixture of Rock and Country that Jensen liked because it was different from the tired old country that his parent’s listened to. Honestly, if Jensen was going to listen to anything other than classical it had to be experimental and complex enough to hold his interest, and Chris’ brand of music fit the bill.

So he and Chris had struck up a conversation after Chris had finished his first set, and he seemed to like Jensen despite his nerdiness. Eventually, Jensen began travelling up to Brooklyn to play piano for Chris’ band when he had the time. He still loved playing classical, but there was something freeing about playing with Chris. He didn’t really have any restraints, which he appreciated because sometimes he felt like his life was too restrained anyways.

After about a year of friendship, Chris had declared himself Jensen’s mentor and decided to make it his mission to get Jensen “socialized” during these visits. He was actually the first friend that Jensen had come out to. Chris just laughed it off and told him he had come to the right city. Chris had a wild streak that Jensen sometimes got swept up in; this explained the night two months ago where he woke up naked in Chris’s bed with a tattoo of the Riemann’s hypothesis across his hip and no recollection of what really happened last night. Part of him thought that he and Chris might have had sex, but neither of them could remember. According to their mutual friends they had been making out all night, so the possibility was likely.

To everyone’s surprise Jensen had decided to get another tattoo a month later on his right arm, this time it was a theme from the Goldberg Variations. When he showed it to Chris, he had slapped him on the back and they spent the night drinking and making up parodies of their favorite songs. Part of Jensen wished that he had recorded their “parody” of Bach Goldberg Variations. He thought it was actually pretty incredible.

He blushed as he thought about all the things that he had done with Chris in the past year that would appall make his straight laced family. They had yet to find out about the tattoos.  
He dialed Chris’ number, after two rings Chris answered, “ _Yeah_?” He sounded put out.

“Hey it’s Jensen.”

“ _Jensen, I was just thinking about you_!”

“Really? Why?” it sounded to Jensen’s ears like something very couple like, which they definitely weren’t. Hell, possible drunken sex aside, their relationship was platonic.

“Apparently I recorded our drunken parody session a couple of months ago.”

“Really?” Jensen couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice.

“ _Yeah, I actually managed to get the Goldberg Variations we did_.”

“That’s awesome.”

“ _I think so_ ,” Chris said. “ _I played it for the band and they were incredibly impressed. They want us to play some at our next concert_.”

“Cool, that’s great you recorded that,” Jensen said as he sat in the chair by the phone. “Are they sure?” Jensen liked it, but that didn’t mean it was a really appropriate piece for Chris’ band to be playing.

“ _Totally_ ,” Chris confirmed. “ _So I’m assuming our drunken jam session isn’t why you called. So what’s up_?”

“I have a date.”

“ _Really_?” Chris sounded skeptical; Jensen wasn’t hurt by Chris’ skepticism because in the past he hadn’t had the best luck getting a date. “ _It seems you’re more socialized than I thought_.” Chris sounded incredibly proud with himself.

“Not quite, I still acted like a dork, but he was interested anyways.”

“ _You’re totally freaking out, aren’t you_?”

“I braved running into my mom’s friends in order to call you,” Jensen said, “so yeah I’m totally freaking out.”

He heard Chris chuckle, “ _It must be pretty bad. So what’s the problem_?”

“First of all it’s Jeffrey Dean Morgan,” Jensen said hoping that he was containing his excitement from Chris.

“ _As in Senator Jeffrey Dean Morgan, your celebrity crush_?”

“Yes.” Jensen said breathlessly.

“ _How the fuck did that happen_?” Chris sounded truly shocked; actually Jensen was still shocked Jeffrey Dean Morgan was even interested.

“He was at my parent’s Labor Day party yesterday and we were briefly introduced. Then about an hour ago we met randomly at some coffee shop near the Capital. We talked for about twenty minutes, he had to leave and then he asked me out.”

“ _Randomly meeting near the place where he works, huh_?” Jensen could tell Chris didn’t believe that the meeting was random. “ _Jensen has this crush gone from cute to creepy_?”

“No,” Jensen said defensively “Senators don’t normally go there so I wasn’t really expecting him to be there. I would also never stalk him, or anyone for that matter it’s creepy and not polite.”

“ _And you always have to be polite, Jen_ ,” Chris mocked.

“It’s how I was raised.”

“ _So what’s the other problem_?”

“He asked me to dress casual. You know me; I don’t really know how to dress casual.”

“ _So you’re calling me for fashion advice_?” Chris sounded incredulous. “ _Jensen I’m not exactly fashion forward_.”

“I know,” Jensen said. “I don’t need to be fashion forward” he was annoyed that Chris didn’t understand the crisis. Jensen didn’t own any clothes that were even remotely casual. “I just need to dress casual.” _Why didn’t Chris get that?_

“ _Calm down. I’m assuming you have your normal preppy clothes_?”

“Yes,” Jensen replied. His friends made fun of him because he would go to all of these very low key places dressed in a style they all called preppy. Jensen was trying but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to buy a pair of jeans yet. He had caved and bought some t-shirts, which he wore on occasion with his khakis. Jensen just believed that going out in public meant that he had to be impeccably dressed.

“ _Do you have any long sleeve t-shirts_?”

“I have that green Henley,” Jensen answered after going through his mental catalog of what he had packed with him for this trip.

“ _Good_!” Chris replied. “ _Wear that with a pair of khakis, or better yet go buy a pair of jeans_.”

“You don’t think that is too underdressed?” Jensen thought that was too casual, this was a date and he needed to impress Jeff.

“ _He said casual, for normal people that is casual_.”

“Okay.”

“ _Jensen_ ,” Chris began, “ _Not to overburden you, but what you really need to figure out is the lie you’re going to tell your parents about what you’re doing tonight_.” Chris chuckled. “ _Or who you’re doing tonight_.” Jensen sighed of course Chris thought he was having sex tonight he always seemed to think about sex. “ _Put that amazing brain towards figuring out that problem_.”

“Right,” Jensen replied, solving the problem of what he was going to tell his parents was actually easier than the whole clothes thing.

“ _Jensen, I’ve got to go_ ,” Chris said apologetically. “ _Call me tomorrow and let me know how it went._ ”

“Will do, and thanks Chris.”

“ _No problem_ ,” Chris said and hung up the phone.

Jensen checked his watch, it was 2 pm. He figured that he had enough time to go buy a pair of jeans, he shuddered at the thought, and make it to his date with Jeff on time.


	3. A First Date

When Jeff arrived at the King Street Metro Station, Jensen was already there, pacing nervously at the entrance. Jensen was dressed casually in a pair of dark wash jeans and a green Henley, looking more like a Rancher and less Old Hollywood. Jeff studied him for a moment, and decided that while Jensen looked good, casual didn’t really suit him. Jensen stopped his pacing, and scanned the crowd. When he saw Jeff his face broke into a wide smile. Jeff felt a flutter in his stomach seeing that smile. It was far too soon to want to see that smile directed at him on a daily basis.

“Hey,” Jeff said. “You dressed casual.” He didn’t mention that Jensen looked uncomfortable; he wasn’t really sure how to.

“This is what you meant right?” Jensen asked uncertainly.

“Definitely!” Jeff hoped this didn’t set the expectation that Jensen had to change his entire wardrobe, or himself, to suit Jeff’s tastes, but he clearly made an effort so it deserved some sort of acknowledgement. “A little surprised that you actually own jeans, but you look good.”

Jensen couldn’t seem to meet his eyes. “I went shopping, actually.”

“Well they look good on you,” Jeff replied, giving Jensen another once over.

“So where are we going?” Jensen asked.

“I thought we could go to Old Town,” Jeff said and he hoped they wouldn't run into anyone they knew. Jeff didn’t like hiding, it made him feel like his was doing something shameful, but understood Jensen’s need for discretion. At least for now.

“Great!” Jensen replied.

"Do you like French food?" Jeff inquired. "There's an excellent restaurant by the river."

" _François’_ ?" Jensen asked hopefully.

"Yes," Jeff replied, surprised.

"We went there to celebrate my acceptance into the Institute," Jensen said. “My parents didn’t really like it but I thought the food was excellent. I’d love to eat there again.”

“I’m glad."

They walked towards the Potomac at an easy pace. There was no need to hurry, they had forty-five minutes to make their reservation and it was only a twenty minute walk.

“So you seem less stressed than earlier,” Jeff observed, keeping an eye on Jensen as they walked down the brick-lined sidewalks.

“I called a friend, talked for a while,” Jensen replied. “I also spent an hour working on some ciphers.”

“Ciphers?”

Jeff realized he had no clue what Jensen studied. The Ackles’ were incredibly proud of their genius son and touted his academic accomplishments to anyone who would listen, but they were pretty unclear about Jensen’s specialty. _Probably didn’t understand themselves_.

“Encryption,” Jensen replied. “My thesis dealt more with number theory but I dabbled in encryption, mainly solving old ciphers and coming up with my own.” Jensen sighed.

“You solve Ciphers for fun?” _Strange hobby._

Jensen laughed, loud and unabashed.

“I’m not that much of a nerd,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Well not anymore. My father wants me to do some work for the government, so I’m brushing up on my skills.”

“Do you want to work for the government?”

“I’d prefer pure math,” Jensen shrugged. “But a government contract would pay the bills, so it wouldn’t be a bad thing. For now I’d like to do both, if possible. I figure that I only have a little over a decade of creativity, so might as well focus on conquering number theory.”

“A decade?” Jeff was confused.

“There are exceptions, of course, but most pure mathematician’s best theories come before they reach their early thirties.” Jensen shrugged. “For some, creative thought just dries up. It may not happen to me, but better safe than sorry.”

“You’re like athletes,” Jeff remarked, and then mentally slapped himself at the idiotic comparison.

But Jensen just smiled, “That’s a pretty apt comparison, actually.”

* * *

 _François’_ was one of his favorite restaurants in the area. It was romantic, but lacked the stuffiness Jeff found with the more expensive French Restaurants in town.

Jeff held the door for Jensen, who gave him an odd look before he walked in. They walked to the hostess’s station and he recognized the hostess from his previous visits to this restaurant. Elaine, Jeff thought her name was.

“Senator Morgan,” she greeted him with a friendly smile. “How are you this evening?”

“Good,” Jeff said. “I made a reservation earlier today. Paul said he would try to get my regular table.”

“Of course,” she said, glancing at Jensen beside him. “Naturally we try to accommodate our best patrons.” She grabbed the menus and the wine list before leading them to the table at the front of the dining area, which overlooked the Potomac.

“Your waitress will be with you in a moment to take your order,” Elaine said.

“Yes, thank you,” Jeff said.

Elaine nodded and walked towards the bar.

“So, come here often?” Jensen said with a half-smile, his tone flirty.

“How could you tell?” Jeff queried. “Was it the fact that the hostess knows my name or that I have a regular table.”

“All of the above,” Jensen said before turning his attention to the menu.

“I do come here often,” Jeff said. “Usually alone.” He didn’t want to Jensen to think he was some serial dater.

Jensen smiled and looked up from his menu. “Do you have any recommendations?”

Jeff scanned his menu for any of his old favorites. “Um, do you want the full seven courses?” Jensen nodded. “Good.” Jeff smiled, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Jensen. “Well, any of their seafood is excellent. I recommend the Diver Scallop for the second course. On a whole, I’m leaning towards their lamb dishes.”  
“I remember their seafood being excellent,” Jensen said, still examining his menu.

“Do you like wine?” Jeff asked. “I was going to order a bottle.”

“I do, but I don’t really know enough to pick out a good vintage or any of that.” Jensen seemed embarrassed by this, which Jeff found worrisome. “That’s fine,” Jeff said, as he picked up the wine menu looking for an appropriate choice. “I’ll order, you drink.”

“Sounds good,” Jensen agreed and he turned back to the menu.

The waitress arrived with his scotch. “Are you ready to order?”

“Yes,” said Jeff. He turned to Jensen. “We’re going to have seven courses this evening. Jensen?”

“I’m ready,” Jensen said and opened the menu. “I would like the Lobster Bisque to start, then the Diver Scallop, Pan Seared Tuna, Pheasant, and the Duck.” He handed her the menu.

Jeff considered his own choices, and decided on a wine. “We would like a bottle of the Cloudy Bay Sauvignon Blanc,” Jeff set aside the wine menu and picked up the dinner menu. “I’ll start with the Lamb Tortellini, then the Diver Scallop, the Tuna, the Pheasant, and the Lamb tenderloin.”

“I’ll be back with your wine,” the waitress said as she put away her notepad.

“So Jensen,” Jeff rested his arms on the table. “When you’re not solving Ciphers for fun, what do you do with your time?”

“I play piano,” Jensen replied. “It’s something to do.”

Jeff frowned confused, “Do you not like playing piano?”

“No! Not at all,” Jensen replied, flustered. “I love it.” Jensen paused and bit his lip. _His tell_ , Jeff observed. _He’s nervous_. “I just meant that it’s something that keeps me occupied when I’m bored. “

“I’ve always loved classical music,” Jeff said, taking another sip of his scotch. “But I never learned an instrument.”

“It was one of the few things that kept me from ‘acting out’ as a kid,” Jensen explained. “My parents hired a tutor, a really cantankerous, but brilliant, man named Hugh. I’m still surprised he took the job, he really shouldn’t be teaching children.”

“Sounds like a horrible teacher,” Jeff remarked. “There’s nothing worse.”

“He was the perfect teacher for me, something just clicked. Anyway, he decided to teach me piano.”

The waitress returned with their bottle of wine, poured their glasses, and set the bottle between them. Jeff lifted the glass, “To us!” Jensen echoed him and clinked their glasses together. The wine was excellent. Jeff normally preferred red wine but he had to admit the tartness of the Sauvignon Blanc would make for a better compliment to their dinner.

Jeff watched Jensen take a cautious sip of his wine, almost as if he hadn’t tasted wine before. Jeff was annoyed If Jensen wasn’t into wine, he didn’t have to pretend just to impress him. For the first time Jeff wondered if starting something with Jensen was a bad idea. _Is our age difference too extreme?_

“You like it?”

Jensen nodded and set down his glass. Jeff sipped some more wine.

“So, piano…”

“Right.” Jensen fiddled with his napkin.. “It didn’t solve all my problems, since I was still bored with my school work. He tested me by giving me books to read from a couple grades higher. I had to read one every week and give him a book report.”

"Book reports were my least favorite part of school as a kid." Jeff shuddered. “I used to try to avoid reading the book as much as possible.”

"Really?" Jensen looked surprised. ”Man, I loved it.”

“I found them boring.” Jeff chuckled. “The funny thing is that most of the books I hated when I was in school are among my favorites now.”

“Yeah?” Jensen raised the glass to his lips. “Like what?”

“Well, I hated _The Great Gatsby_ , but now it’s one of my favorite books.”

“I never got the appeal of Fitzgerald,” Jensen replied. “His language is beautiful, but there’s no depth.”

“Some of his other works are that way,” Jeff countered. “But _Gatsby_ is an amazing novel.”

“I guess,” Jensen replied. “Everyone has their own taste.”

Their first course arrived and they made pleasant small talk through dinner. Jeff discovered that once Jensen’s risidual shyness wore off, he was incredibly easy to talk to. Jensen, despite his youth, was incredibly well read, somethingchalked up to the mysterious Hugh, and his upbringing. Sometimes it felt like he was being lectured; the change in Jensen’s demeanor whenever he talked passionately about one of his interests was truly a sight to behold. Despite this tendency, their conversation wasn’t completely one-sided.

By the time the cheese course arrived Jeff knew that he wanted Jensen for more than just one night.

“So do you like classical music?” Jensen asked, occupied with spreading brie on a piece of bread.

“I do,” Jeff replied, “One of my favorite composers is Brahms.”

This apparently was a good answer because Jensen’s face lit up. “Really?” he asked with boyish glee. “He’s one of my favorites. The second piano concerto is amazing.”

“Greatest piece ever composed!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Jensen continued. “I just love the interaction between the piano and orchestra. The second movement is stunning. I would love to play it with an orchestra some day.”

“You play professionally?” asked Jeff.

“Not classical music, but my friend Chris from New York has a band that I play with. He ‘suffered’, as he describes it, through classical guitar lessons so he’s pretty good. If you ever come to New York you should definitely look them up.”

Jensen suddenly became nervous, focused on the piece of bread in his hands instead of Jeff.

“I hope this isn’t presumptuous,” Jensen began. “They have a gig next month on the 18th, a Saturday, and I’m going to play. Chris and I sometimes get together and riff on our favorite songs. Anyways, last time I spent most of the time rehashing what I remembered of The Goldberg Variations, even improvised a few new variations. The other members of the band thought it was cool. If you can make it you should come.”

“I’ll see if my schedule is clear,” Jeff said, praying that he would be able to make the trip that weekend. He was overjoyed by Jensen’s words. “If it is, I would love to see you play.”

“It’s a date then,” Jensen said, then looked horrified. “I’m sorry…”

Jeff grasped Jensen’s hand. “Don’t apologize, Jensen,” Jeff marveled at the way Jensen’s hand seemed to fit so well within his own. “I want to see you again.”

Jensen didn’t pull away, but instead stared at their entwined hands thoughtfully.

“I have to leave on Monday,” he said quietly. “I have a two year fellowship with the Institute.”

“So you won’t be in D.C. much.” Jeff wondered where Jensen was going with this.

“I want to see where this can go,” Jensen said quietly. His eyes met Jeff’s. “But … I can’t move down here. Or at least not yet.”

“We can try long distance,” Jeff said, hoping that was what Jensen was trying to bring up. “The train ride is that bad. If it was people wouldn't commute.”

“Yeah, we can do that.”

Jeff reluctantly let go of Jensen’s hand. “Now that that’s clear, let’s enjoy this night unencumbered by the future. Sound good?”

Jensen smiled, “Sounds perfect.”

* * *

They finished dinner and walked back slowly to the Metro, where Jeff knew they had to part ways. It was approaching midnight and he knew that Jensen couldn’t stay. They reached the station and Jeff pulled at Jensen’s hand when he began walking forward.

“I actually live here so we are going to have to say our goodbyes now,” Jeff said sadly.

“Oh…” Jensen looked disappointed; it seemed that he thought they could have at least shared part of the train ride north. Jeff pulled him into an embrace and Jensen tensensed, for just a second, before seeming to melt into him.

“It was a wonderful evening,” Jeff whispered into Jensen’s ear. “I don’t want it to end.”

“I don’t either,” Jensen replied and he looked up into Jeff’s eyes and Jeff knew that this was the moment of their first kiss. He cupped the back of Jensen’s head, tilting it up as he brought his lips down to the younger man’s. It was chaste as far as non-platonic kisses go, only involving their lips, but it was a perfect because it promised more to come. It meant that despite the distance between them, they were making the commitment to move at a natural progression. It was a kiss filled with all the promise that a normal relationship entailed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jensen broke the kiss. “I should go,” he said.

“Yes.” Jeff was still cupping the back of his head “Can I see you tomorrow?”

“I have a family dinner tomorrow, but I’m free for lunch. The Beltway at noon?”

“Perfect.”

Jensen kissed him again and then walked into the Metro, leaving Jeff with the feeling that he had no idea what he had really signed up for. Whatever it turned out to be, it was going to be pretty spectacular. Feeling hopeful about a relationship for the first time, he turned towards home.


	4. A Train Ride

They'd decided to take the same train to New York, with Jensen getting on at Princeton. Throughout the solo leg of his journey, all of Jeff's normal niggling concerns had compounded themselves so much that by the time the train was fifteen minutes from arriving in Princeton, Jeff had psyched himself out. He was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Jensen was not going to show up.

Jensen had never given any impression that he wouldn't show up. In the month since their first date, they hadn't seen each other, but they talked as much as they could. Jensen had always seemed interested in him. Given time, conversation flowed between them for hours. The subject of sex, though, was awkward. Jeff would bring it up and Jensen would skirt around the issue. Jeff expected sex this weekend. They were sharing a room, after all, it was inevitable. He just couldn't be sure that Jensen hadn't thought about sex, determined he wasn't ready, and would just bolt, leaving Jeff stranded in New York with a suite at the Waldorf all to himself. Staying in that room alone, even for a night, would be far more humiliating that being stood up at dinner.

Jeff had similar thoughts before their date, but Jensen hadn't disappointed him then. Logic though, couldn't keep him from gluing his eyes to the door of the train and ignoring the book in his lap.

There was a three toned, musical sound, then the tiny voice of the conductor on the loudspeaker, "Now arriving Princeton, New Jersey. If this is your station, please collect your belongings and make your way downstairs to exit the train."

The train slowly came to a stop and Jeff's nerves kicked into overdrive. He relaxed when Jensen entered the car, scanning the seats with a worried frown. It Seemed that Jeff wasn't the only one who was worried, and that was a relief.

Jensen smiled when he saw Jeff standing in the aisle. Jensen had the most dazzling smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle, and those already beautiful eyes darken and seem to sparkle. Every ounce of his joy was written all over his face, and Jeff hoped that growing up, nothing would happen to take that away from Jensen. It warmed Jeff's heart to be the recipient of that smile.

"Jeff."

"Jensen."

It might not have been wise for such an overt display of affection, but Jeff pulled Jensen into an embrace anyway. It was good holding him again, but Jensen’s arms didn't wrap around Jeff like usual, instead he just stood there like a limp fish. Jeff pulled back and realized, with some embarrassment, that he had hugged Jensen before he could even set his bags down, so Jensen was standing there, arms at his sides, holding a large duffel bag in one hand.

Jeff coughed. "Good to see you." His eyes scanned the other passengers, but none were looking at them.

"You too." Jensen's smile was mischievous, the only sign that he was enjoying Jeff's awkwardness.

Jeff reached down for Jensen's duffel, ignoring Jensen's protests, and placed it in the overhead compartment as he told Jensen to take his vacated window seat. Some part of him wanted to keep Jensen from prying eyes, to keep Jensen's reactions to anything at all from the rest of the passengers. Jensen grumbled but sat down anyway.

~*~

"Welcome to the Waldorf-Astoria," the hotel clerk said and Jeff could see the disdain even through the polite exterior. It wasn't just because he was with a man, it was also because he was with Jensen. Jensen, who looked barely out of his teens though his meticulous style of clothing did manage to mature him a lot, and Jeff, who was clearly in his 30's. Faced with such an overly polite manner that covered what was probably scorn, Jeff couldn't help but think unhappy thoughts. It was uncomfortable to think that something was wrong with them, that perhaps he was the evil man they imagine him to be.

"How may I help you?" The clerk continued politely.

You can stop judging me, Jeff thought about saying, but replied, "I'm checking in, the reservation’s under the name Jeffrey Dean Morgan."

The clerk scanned the register. "Yes, Senator Morgan. You've booked a suite with a king." The little shit glanced at Jensen, then back at him, and his smile became even faker. It made Jeff even angrier that this bug thought less of Jensen.

"Yes that's correct." Is all Jeff said, deciding to meet the clerk's disdain with his own cool politeness.

The clerk did something more behind the desk, fiddling with papers and writing something down. It seemed to take forever, and Jeff couldn't decide if the clerk was being intentionally rude or not. Based on his barely disguised contempt before, Jeff was pretty sure he was just being rude.

Finally the clerk asked for his credit card, which Jeff handed over. Then more fiddling that seemed to take longer than necessary.

"Sign here." Jeff did. With another fake smile, the clerk handed the keys to Jeff while he took the receipt. "Here's your key, you're in suite 1401. It has got an excellent view of the park. Enjoy your stay."

Without a thank you, Jeff took the key and picked up his bag. He just wanted to get away from the clerk and his judgemental smile. With Jensen by his side, he headed toward the bank of elevators at the end of the lobby. There was a soft probing at his hand, and he looked to see Jensen smiling at him before he felt his hand enveloped in the warmth of Jensen's hand. Still smiling, Jensen squeezed his fingers and it soothed Jeff's anger. This weekend was about them and Jensen's concert. Jensen's small gesture was enough to remind him of that fact and shake off the subtle homophobia of the hotel clerk.

Still holding hands, Jeff pressed the up button with his index finger.

~*~

"Are you okay?" Jensen asked quietly after entering their hotel room. "You seemed angry."

 

"I'm fine." Jeff rubbed his chin and looked at Jensen. Jensen looked at him like he imagined he would study one of his math problems, brows furrowed in thought, head cocked a little to the side.

If possible Jensen's brow furrowed further.

"No you're not." Jensen stepped forward, setting down his suitcase and carefully reaching for Jeff. Jensen's hand on his felt comforting. Jeff pulled Jensen into his arms, burying his nose in Jensen's neck. Jensen's arms wrapped around his waist in response. It was actually pretty nice holding Jensen like that, soothing even. He still felt sick at the thought of someone thinking less of their relationship. This wasn't wrong.

"I'm better," Jeff mumbled in Jensen's ear. Jensen didn't make any attempt to move, and they held each other for a moment longer.

"So what was all the anger?" Jensen asked when they broke apart.

"It's about the clerk, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"He implied in his tone and manner, that you were some kind of kept boy." The idea still rankled.

"Why?" Jensen's voice sounded a mixture of curious and baffled.

"Because people always think the worst when they see an older man with a younger man," Jeff responded.

"So they assumed that I was your kept boy?" It was kind of adorable how baffled Jensen was by other people's illogical conclusions. Jensen shook his head in wonder. "People make no sense."

Jeff laughed, a deep belly laugh, the tension he felt finally washed away. Laughter, apparently, was the best medicine. "Come here."

Jensen scooted closer so that he was back in the circle of Jeff's arms. Jeff captured his mouth in a kiss, Jensen's lips were soft, responsive. The kiss becomes heated, Jensen kissing him like he was drowning. It was desperate and passionate, and Jeff couldn't get enough. His arms tightened around Jensen's waist so that there was barely an inch of space between them. Jeff was in heaven. There was something about the kiss that was completely different from their first kiss, an undercurrent of longing and need.

Somehow Jeff ended up on his back on the large, soft bed with Jensen straddling him. They probably came up for air, but they kept kissing like they're dying and couldn't break contact.

It was torture, but he stopped Jensen before he could initiate another round. Jensen's stomach grumbled, which was not sexy.

"As much as I like the idea of making out with you," Jeff chuckled. "We should go get something to eat."

There was another grumble of Jensen's stomach. "I think your stomach agrees."

Jensen patted his belly. "Yeah, I'm starved."

Jeff lightly slapped Jensen's ass. "Let's go, I know a great bistro."

~*~

Their dinner conversation didn't lag like Jeff expected it to, being separated for so long with only sporadic phone calls to hold them over. Jensen was just as pleasant as before, once Jeff coaxed him out of his shell. Though that, thankfully, didn't take very long.

After Jensen was still relaxed, probably because of the bottle of wine they split between them, and was unselfconsciously pressed up against him as they made their way through the lobby to the elevator. It was nice. Jeff felt a smug sense of satisfaction walking with Jensen like this. He still felt an edge of wariness, however, and dreaded people's disapproval. He marveled at Jensen's immunity to that.

"I had a good time tonight." Jensen said as they were undressing.

Jeff discarded his t-shirt on top of his duffel bag and then faced Jensen. Jensen blushed when his eyes took in Jeff's bare chest. Jeff continued to undress, keeping eye contact with Jensen, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down his hips very slowly. Jensen's eyes widened a little, but very little was on his face. It confirmed Jeff's suspicions that Jensen was a virgin, or very inexperienced. No one blushed like that if they were experienced. Jensen was actually almost half into his pajamas, shirt still unbuttoned. Pajamas. Plaid flannel pajamas that looked like something an old man would wear. It was kind of adorable. Not so adorable was the flash of skin Jeff could see underneath the unbuttoned pajama shirt.

Jensen didn't look away, though. Promising. He coughed, then said awkwardly, "Good times."

Jeff found Jensen's awkwardness absolutely adorable and it was near impossible to refrain from hugging him. So Jeff pulled him close. Jensen, after the initial shock wore off, practically melted into his arms. Jensen felt slighter than he looked, and it made him seem younger than he actually was. Their age gap was not something Jeff wanted to think about right then. So he slipped his hands into the open space between the flaps of Jensen's pajama shirt. The brush of his fingers against Jensen's firm stomach was electric. It was the first time he'd touched Jensen there. Jensen's skin was soft and warm, and his stomach more muscled than Jeff had expected.

Jensen moaned and Jeff covered his mouth in a kiss. He had noticed the last time that they kissed, how receptive Jensen's mouth was to being kissed. He wasn't passive, his lips and tongue were too involved to be called passive, but there was an edge of submission to his kisses.

Jeff found himself being guided, almost herded, backwards towards where he assumed was the bed. He grunted in surprise when his knees hit the edge of the bed. Jensen broke the kiss and then gave him a little push, grinning wickedly as Jeff fell back on the bed with his legs dangling off the edge.

Jeff situated himself so that he was mostly on the bed. Jensen was still grinning down at him, leering really, and ruining the illusion of innocence. Jeff found he was more disappointed than he should be about that. But then Jensen was straddling him again, his unbuttoned pajama shirt still on. Jeff could barely see that strip of skin, but somehow that was even sexier than any nudity could ever be. It was just within his reach, kind of like a Christmas present waiting to be unwrapped. Yes, those stupid pajamas were just really ugly wrapping paper, but Jeff didn't tear them off, even though he really wanted to. Sex between them needed to be handled with care, Jensen might get skittish if he pressed too soon.

Like the moment before, Jeff's hands slid between the open flap of Jensen's shirt. He had seemed to like it last time, so Jeff left one hand running along Jensen's stomach, tracing the muscles of his abs, while his other slowly made its way to Jensen's back. There was this spot at the base of Jensen's spine that he had been itching to touch. Jeff kissed down the side of his neck as he did that, it was both to distract and to discover Jensen's tender spots, what would make Jensen moan.

It did make Jensen moan, and he also made a frustrated little grunt. Jeff paused, wondering what had caused that noise. He discovered soon enough when Jensen's mouth quickly sought out his again. Jensen's tongue was insistent, seeking out Jeff's own, taking control. Part of Jeff liked it, Jensen asserting his sexuality, the other part wanted that kiss with a hint of submission from moments ago. Jeff gave in, knowing that Jensen's submission will be sweeter for having to earn it.

Testing Jensen's limits, Jeff attempted to wrest control of the kiss back from Jensen, slowing it down so that they were kissing at a less insistent pace. When Jensen yielded, it was intoxicating.

Jeff's hands kept tracing back and forth along the base of Jensen's spine, fascinated by that exaggerated curve and the way it dipped just before the top of Jensen's ass. Not tonight, but Jeff could see the possibility of teasing Jensen before he fucked him, or of kissing his way down Jensen's spine before rimming him. A thousand delicious possibilities that would have to wait. Now he would have to be content with that bit of skin and the way it made Jensen slightly roll his hips as he moaned. The friction lightly brushed against his cock, but it was just enough.

They continued in that vein for a while, until Jensen froze and whimpered. He just came, Jeff thought. Jensen broke their kiss and burrowed his head in Jeff's neck. Jeff wasn't sure why, until Jensen said, just barely above a whisper, "I came."

He was embarrassed, and Jeff again thought it was kind of adorable.

"Good."

"Now my pajamas are gross." Jensen raised his head and scrunched his face to show how much he disliked that idea. Just as quickly his face turned to concern. "Do ... you?" Jensen bit his lip, then after a moment said, "I can ..." He seemed awkward asking, inexperienced with negotiating a deeper sexual relationship.

Jeff considered for a moment. Jensen probably felt his half-hard cock, which was just starting to perk up, turned on by the sounds Jensen was making. He was not exactly at the point of no return, so he could let Jensen not do anything. He felt Jensen's hands tentatively run along the outline of his cock, and decided that if Jensen was game, he was game. Jensen was probably willing, but Jeff wanted to see if he would force the issue if Jeff gave him an out.

 

"I'm good." Jeff replied, holding Jensen where he was. And it wasn't a lie. Jeff was almost surprised to find he was content just to lie there with Jensen in his arms.

Jensen looked up from where he was snuggled into Jeff's neck. He looked like the was about to object. "Okay," Jensen said anyway.

Jeff wanted Jensen to push the situation, but he would go at Jensen's pace. Hopefully by the end of the weekend, they'd be further along.

"Sleep?" Jeff asked. Jensen nodded, then rolled off Jeff and stood up. Jeff, confused, sat up. "Whe're you going?"

"To the …" Jensen paused. "Nevermind."

"Okay." Jeff answered, still confused but deciding it wasn't worth it. He stood up and pulled back the covers. Once he was situated, Jensen rejoined him, slotting into the crook of his shoulder.

"Night, Jensen." Jeff kissed Jensen's forehead.

"'Night," Jensen mumbled into his shoulder.

Jeff smiled and let sleep overtake him.


End file.
